A new life
by Fireeflower
Summary: Se estremeció, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser encogerse para luego expandirse. Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban... Seria madre...Miro su vientre y sonrió... Una nueva vida comenzaba dentro de ella. Miró a su esposo y sonrió... Una nueva vida empezaba para ellos también. Reto que participa del Torneo-Febrero 2013.


Este one-shot es para el Torneo-Febrero 2013

Estoy participando y espero con todo mi corazón sus apoyos :D

Sin más aquí mi entrega...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

La anciana asintió.

Los ojos castaños se cristalizaron con fina agua salda, las mejillas se corearon en un tono carmín y sus manos se posaron en su boca para tratar de contener la sorpresa que albergaba ahora en su corazón. Pequeñas lagrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas y una sonrisa despampanante surcó en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo, rio… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado de felicidad? Se levantó temblorosa creyendo que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

—Señorita Sango ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—una voz aguda la alertó mirando a su derecha, la niña ahora de un kimono azul marino la miraba preocupada, la mujer asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Lo estoy Rin—dicho esto aparto la rendijilla de la cabaña y dio un vistazo hacia la anciana que terminaba de recoger la cacerola con el estofado de verduras—gracias, anciana Kaede.

La mujer asintió mientras tosía un poco despidiéndola con la mano.

Salió de la cabaña prácticamente dando vueltas, sentía la inmensa felicidad ocultarse en su corazón, llenándole de una dicha, como si estuviera en el cielo tocando las estrellas. Rio, gritó, saltó hizo piruetas y tocó su vientre.

—Seré madre…—susurró tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras daba su última vuelta y miró el cielo—oh, Kagome… como me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí—musitó la exterminadora evocando el recuerdo de su amiga quien estaba en otra época.

Dio algunos pasos cuando un sentimiento la congelo de pies a cabeza, dándole una ansiedad que ni conocía, una ansiedad mezclada con emoción y miedo ¿Cómo se lo diría a Miroku? Mordió su labio con nerviosismo dirigiéndose a la cabaña que compartían. Desde de que Inuyasha regresara del pozo varios meses pasaron y ellos se casaron; decidieron vivir en la aldea de Kaede, Sango se sentía cómoda allí, tenía sus amigos y Kohaku la visitaba a menudo, aunque tenía un poco de nostalgia pues su mascota estaba con él como el compañero de batallas. Dio una larga exhalación cuando deslizo la puerta para entrar a la cabaña. Miroku en verdad se había esforzado para tener una cabaña espaciosa y grande, donde había tres habitaciones y tan espaciosa que creía que era un palacio. Una cálida sensación invadió en su corazón al pensar que pronto vería a un niño o niña jugando en los corredores de la cabaña. Entro con sigilo mientras hacia un pequeño repaso de lo que iba decir, sencillo, corto y entendible.

Su excelencia…Estoy embarazada.

Tal fue su sorpresa que no se encontró con nadie, ¿Dónde estaba su marido? Salió por la parte trasera de la casa, una sombra aprecio de repente y miró al cielo; una pelota rosada y grande avanzaba despacio, podía oír sus jadeos y finalmente cayó al patio.

—¿Shippo?

—¡Sango!—dijo el niño saltando en su hombro para depositar un beso en la fina mejilla de ella— ¡He vuelto!

—¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

—Muy bien, subi un rango más—menciono el zorrito mientras mostraba el pergamino. La mujer acarició con cariño la cabellera anaranjada de él.

—Bueno Shippo, buscaré a su excelencia.

—Lo vi en la aldea—respondió el niño volviéndose a convertir en pelota—veré a la anciana Kaede, adiós.

Sango despidió a la pelota ambulante y dirigiéndose al pueblo, ciertamente era mejor esperar a que él volviera, pero no…Quería decírselo, era algo que no podía esperar. Buscó entre las calles, cerca de las cosechas pero no había ningún rastro de él ¿Dónde estaba su marido? Escuchó una voz proveniente de él delante de unos árboles. La mujer se acercó y vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su esposo y unas mujeres rodeándolo.

—Pero excelencia… ¡Que fuerte es usted!—una mujer con cuerpo poco agraciado llegó al lado del monje tocando sus antebrazos. Miroku carraspeó un poco y sonrió ante el comentario.

—¿Usted cree?—preguntó sin más poniendo cara de inocente.

—¡Claro que sí su excelencia! ¡Pero mire! ¿Usted entrena demasiado?—Sango frunció el ceño al ver la escena, enseguida miró a su esposo y este soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras su mano rascaba su cabeza como acostumbraba cuando estaba avergonzado.

—Bueno… Los labores de un monje hace que…

No quiso seguir escuchando, no había más que ver. Se dio media vuelta y tocó su vientre, no era una traición en sí, pero el bicho de los celos comenzaba a molestarle… Miró el cielo y dio un suspiro. Miroku aún seguía siendo un casanova, cosa la cual le inquietaba ¿Y si le era infiel? Lo era cuando apenas lo conocía, claro que cuando se comprometieron la respeto en ese sentido. Dio un vistazo y miró como otras mujeres se le acercaban al monje quien ponía cara de inocente y riendo. No era en si las mujeres que se le acercaban, si no la reacción de él… apretó los puños y se fue.

Una sombra miraba la situación arriba del árbol en donde se encontraba, recargado de una rama y colocando sus brazos apoyando su cabeza miró a la exterminadora de demonios marcharse y luego volteó a ver al monje quien reía y asentía a las preguntas de las aldeanas; puso sus ojos en blanco para luego chasquear la lengua y dar un salto pero algo lo detuvo.

—Es muy guapo su excelencia…— de la nada, una mujer hermosa tocó el hombro del monje ¿Y decían que todas las mujeres eran recatadas? Había excepciones. El sujeto quien presencia a la situación miró con atención a la mujer que se le acercaba peligrosamente al joven monje quien en vista se puso tenso. La mujer de no más de veinte años le sonrió con coquetería tocando su pecho; el espía miró hacia tras asegurándose que la exterminadora se hubiese apartado lo suficiente para no ver esa escena— Vaya, está muy tenso… Excelencia ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? La pasara muy bien, le puedo quitar el estrés que lleva consigo—susurró de forma peligrosa.

El espía frunció el ceño enseguida, esperando la reacción del hombre. Este simplemente cerró los ojos y tomando las muñecas de la joven mujer las apartó de él.

—Lamento decirle joven doncella, que una hermosa mujer me espera en casa y no quiero perderla por provocaciones—su voz fue calmaba y firme, con tono de seriedad y observando a la joven quien enseguida enrojeció por la vergüenza y bajo su mirar— tal vez haya más hombres interesados en su belleza y en sus atenciones.

El chico quien miraba del árbol hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y dio un salto, perdiéndose entre las espesas ramas del árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven exterminadora se acurruco bajo un gran árbol cerca de la aldea, daba suspiros y apretando sus piernas con sus manos una silenciosa lágrima se apodero de su mejilla. Sango era una mujer fuerte y lo seguía haciendo, sin embargo había ocasiones en donde un simple roce podía quebrantarla como ahora, se limpió la lagrima enseguida, una mezcla de enojo y tristeza embargaba su interior, quería darle a su esposo una noticia que era hermosa para ella pero encontrándolo con esas mujeres le bajaron rápido su humor dando paso a un enojo que ni ella misma conocía ¿Era simplemente celos? No, el simple hecho de ver la reacción despistada de él la decepciono más.

—No pienses mal—una voz cortante la sorprendió, al subir la vista se dio cuenta que un medio demonio la observaba con brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido, las facciones de él se contrajeron al ver a la mujer con rastros de agua salada, perfecto… Lo que más detestaba, ver a mujeres llorar—deja de llorar—musitó ladeando la cabeza hacia otro lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí inuyasha?

—Eso pregunto yo ¿Qué haces en las afueras de la aldea?—cuestionó él mirándola con severidad; la mujer lo ignoro desviando su cabeza.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—la brusquedad con la que respondió la sorprendió ¿Por qué se desquitaba con él? Dio un suspiro cargado de frustración levantándose de las raíces de aquel árbol—iré…

—No pienses mal—aun no la volteaba a ver, las orbes doradas seguían sin despejar del cielo despejado—Miroku sigue siendo un idiota pero sabe lo que está en juego, sabe lo que hace—la chica abrió desmesuradamente a los ojos—sabe cuál importante eres para él.

Sango se preguntó quién era aquel tipo con el que hablaba, Inuyasha era tosco con sus palabras pero había instantes como ahora en donde su inmadurez era reemplazada por grandes verdades. Sango suavizó su mirar y una sonrisa salió a flote, a pesar de que él estuviese en la aldea poco se frecuentaban pero pudo tener ese apoyo que necesitaba.

—Deberías confiar más en él—dijo finalmente para rascarse la cabeza y carraspear un poco, dando claras intenciones que era difícil decir las palabras adecuadas y no decírselas con dureza.

—Gracias—dijo sin más esbozando una sonrisa, ¿cómo unas simples palabras podían mejorar tu gran torbellino de dudas y temores? El joven demonio bufó exclamando algo incomprensible, no era muy dado recibir agradecimientos por consuelos y apoyos. La chica se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz del medio demonio la detuvo:

—Deberías controlarte, tu cachorro podría sufrir consecuencias—la chica volteó a verlo rápidamente él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—hasta ahora Kaede era la única que lo sabía, de hecho a fue ella a quien le resolvió sus dudas.

—¡Feh! Recuerda Sango que poseo mejores sentidos que el de un humano cualquiera—dicho esto señaló nariz—no se lo diré, eso te corresponde a ti—dicho esto el emprendió un salto perdiéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a una exterminadora de demonios perpleja.

Retornó su rumbo hacia la cabaña que compartía con el monje; entró por la parte trasera de la cabaña para luego dejar sus sandalias en el puro de la madera, en sí se sentía cansada ¿Cómo un simple enojo podía desgastar tanto? Caminó unos pasos más y miró por fin a su marido quien estaba sentado en la entrada de la cabaña tomando un té. Había dos tazas… Le estaba esperando.

—Su excelencia—musitó despacio Sango, el monje le sonrió palmeando a su lado y ella lo siguió sentándose junto a él. El hombre le ofreció un beso en la frente y le sirvió un poco de té.

—Supuse que estabas con Kaede—la chica asintió y miró el té caliente que ya hacia entre sus manos.

Un silencio gobernó el lugar, no era incomodo, al contrario era ese silencio que equivalía más que mil palabras, la chica bebió un poco, sintiendo como el líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta y la tranquilizaba.

—Hoy… Una mujer me coqueteó—el comentario salió disparado de sus labios con calma y sin preámbulos la miró. Los ojos azules observaron a los castaños, ella parpadeó varias veces ¿Estaba escuchando bien?—descuida Sango no pasó nada—los ojos azules la hipnotizaban, ella mágicamente asintió— ¿sabes?—miró el techo de la cabaña creyendo lo más interesante del mundo—nunca tuve una figura paterna, mi padre siempre se iba seguido y el maestro solo se embriagaba con mujeres; me criaba de una manera que tal vez no era la correcta, pero Sango, a pesar de que fui un descarriado cuando te copnoci quiero que sepas que te amo ahora con todo mi ser y que siempre te respetaré… yo…

—No diga nada más su excelencia—la exterminadora de demonios se limpiaba las lágrimas, él la ama ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de él? Le tomó las manos y sonrió, Miroku creyó que esa sonrisa estremecía la más mínima fibra de su ser—yo debo disculparme su excelencia—musitó la mujer con sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas.

El monje le tomo del mentón y la besó con dulzura, ese beso pequeño muy tierno pero sin duda enloquecedor, con esa caricia que sólo los amantes podían desprender.

Sango suspiró tomándole las manos con fuerza.

Si buscabas el momento oportuno... era ese.

—Su excelencia…—los ojos de ella se cerraron con fuerza, todo el día para buscarlo y decirle la noticia y ahora era tan difícil—usted… yo…—tragó duro, la expresión de él era serena, esperaba que ella pudiese decir lo que tenía que decir— ¿No quiere tener un hijo conmigo?

—Sa…Sango.

—Bueno… de hecho—desvió su vista, sus mejillas se colorearon —lo estamos esperando…

Silencio.

La exterminadora de demonios levantó el rostro y se encontró con un Miroku totalmente pálido para luego enrojecer al instante y al final con una inmensa sonrisa la tomó por los hombros.

—¿En verdad? ¿Seremos…

—Padres—concluyó ella con una hermosa sonrisa y una lagrima de felicidad escurrió en su sonrosada mejilla. Miroku simplemente la abrazó, diciéndole "te amo" para luego besarla una y otra vez.

Sango lloró por décima vez, lágrimas de inseguridad, emoción, enojo y amor desprendieron de sus ojos todo el día pero de algo estaba segura. Se recostó en el pecho de su marido y este le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

Una nueva vida empezaba para ella y también para él.

-.-.-.-.

**¡Bien este es mi maravilloso bebé! Claro que la musa aun seguía dormida durante un tiempo, me exprimí el cerebro :D Quise colocarla idea de que Sango pudiera decirle a Miroku sobre su embarazo, así que espero con ansias sus comentarios :D voten por mi **

**Seré feliz :D**

**Aquí**** el lick por si motivan a ayudarme :D**

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/82604842/1/Votaciones-Grupo-2


End file.
